Acid rewrite
by Zaerila
Summary: Harry was in his cupboard, his dark, spider-ridden cupboard, really it was just a normal day for him when something happens that changes everything. A harry potter creepypasta crossover. Originally adopted from Deadgirlabandoned on ao3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm rewriting Acid (again), if you want to read the original it's up on my ao3 account TaintedInk, and my profile on here.**

Harry James Potter despised his relatives with every fibre of his being.

The feeling was mutual.

They set him impossible lists of tasks then punished him when he couldn't finish them.

They revelled in his pain while routinely beating, starving, and mocking him.

"If I had any say in the matter, Freak," his uncle had spat at him one day "you'd be in a ditch somewhere not taking advantage of our generous nature"

Harry kind of doubted their 'generous nature'

Harry shuffled slightly, slumping against the wall of his cupboard.

From the light coming through the crack under the door it seemed to be early morning.

The Dursleys had left to visit his uncle's sister Marge a week or so ago.

They had seemingly decided that Harry would be fine locked in his cupboard without any food or water all week.

Not that they'd care if he died anyway, but Harry got the impression that they wouldn't be pleased with how much bother disposing of his body would be.

They'd probably be back later that day, Harry thought.

_Tap tap_

Harry froze, staring a the door.

_Tap tap_

Again someone tapped.

A shadow blocked out the sliver of light shining through the small crack between the door and the ground.

His breath hitched as he tensed and pushed himself against the wall.

Harry stifled a gasp as whoever was outside his cupboard shoved a knife through the crack between the door and the ground.

He reached out to grab it, wincing as it cut his fingers.

"A gift for you, use it for whatever" a gravelly voice intoned.

Soft footsteps faded to nothing as the danger walked away.

Harry's vision blurred and his ears started ringing.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Harry fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So it's kinda short and not that great but here it is**

Harry woke up to his aunt screeching at him to wake up and make breakfast.

Sighing he went to go make his relatives food.

Had last night really happened?

His thoughts swirled as he faintly heard his aunt rattling off the impossible list of chores he had to do everyday.

Holding the knife had felt... Right.

Like it was really _his_.

His mind felt hazy, blurred.

Everything passed in a daze.

The next thing he knew he was being thrown back into his cupboard.

Harry sat hunched against the wall, holding his aching head as his ears rung.

He choked out a giggle as blood dripped from his nose to the floor.

Taking in a shaky breath Harry straightened his back.

Reaching behind himself Harry grasped the knife.

Bringing it in front of him, he grinned.

He slashed the hinges of the door, gently pushing the door he quickly jumped through the small doorway and grabbed the door before it hit the ground.

Carefully bringing the door to the ground.

Harry turned, picking up his few possessions, a half melted toy soldier, a raggedy tattered blanket and a headless teddy bear.

He bundled them up in a t-shirt and left them by the bottom of the stairs.

Harry hesitated at the bottom, his foot hovering above the bottom step.

He sighing he sat down on the floor.

He felt the need to do _something_ with that knife, _his_ knife.

To feel blood on his hands as he took away something irreplaceable from them.

Their lives.

It would be the most control he'd ever had and perhaps ever would have.

He knew right from wrong. He wasn't a complete moron.

He knew what he was thinking was wrong, what he was about to do, but in that moment he realised he didn't really care.

The knife made him feel different, more _alive_.

The more he thought the more his resolve firmed.

As he struggled with his conflicting emotions and morals, Harry knew one thing for sure.

As wrong as this was, it felt _right_.

Harry got to his feet and slowly began ascending the stairs.

He made his way up to the hallway and stopped.

Which room to go to first?

Making his decision, he opened the door to his cousin's room.

He stalked over to his cousin's bedside.

Staring at him Harry wondered if he could really do it.

He had to, he thought.

It was now or never, all or nothing.

And Harry chose all.


End file.
